Thomas Johnson
Thomas Johnson is a human boy that attend to Sodor High School and live in Tidmouth Boarding House Bio Thomas Johnson is a 15 year old boy that cause the engine to enter a portal to the human world. Thomas had many friends and many rivals, Percy Gordy is his best friend that he can trust at all time, Gordon Blue is one of his friends but Gordon can alway try to prove Thomas he is better. James Redin is one of his friends but he love to pay attention to his appearance, Henry Green is one of his friends but he think that he is too old to be useful, Edward LeBlue is one of Thomas trutful friends he alway give great advice. Toby Brownly is one of Thomas oldest friends, he always try his hardest to be the best. Rosie Lavender is Thomas friend that Thomas kind of have a little crush on her but he know he really adorn. Emily Emeralds is one of Thomas best friends but she can be bossy but Thomas kind of like her being bossy and he in love with her. Duck Western is one of Thomas best friends he always there for hime when he is in troube such as Donald & Douglas Blackverly. He, Percy, Duck, Oliver , Toby, and Edward started a band called Thomas Experience , a rock n roll, rap, r&b, and heavy metal band. Relationship Percy Percy and Thomas have a great friendship, they both always have secret they keep until Episode 20 when Percy was have lucid dream that he told Emily that Thomas likes her. But it was revealed that Percy wasn't dreaming the last time, but Emily didn't believe him until Season 2 (Freshman Season). Toby Thomas and Toby have a long bond with each other, Thomas and Toby doesn't always be around each other a lot. Toby mainy hang out with Flora, Mavis, Percy, Duck, and Henrietta. Emily Thomas had a big crush on Emily that he kept since Emily first arrived on Sodor. Percy made a accident he told Emily that Thomas like her but Emily didn't believe him since Percy love telling stories and play tricks. In Season 2 (Freshman Season) When Thomas revealed his secret, but Emily still didn't believe him then she got cross. But in Episode 8 when Thomas proves it then Emily actually accept his love. Rosie Thomas and Rosie had a former ove relationship until they went to High School when Thomas broke up. And at times Rosie try to ruin Thomas' love stream with other girls Gordon Thomas and Gordon can have friendly rivalry, when Gordon challenge Thomas for the golden locker temporaily. But Thomas out run him in the race and won it. Gordon, James, and Henry went on strike again because Thomas was going to skip a grade. But Thomas did'nt want to skip so he join their strike. Rival Relationship Diesel Devlin Diesel is one of Thomas biggest enemies, he try to make Thomas life at Sodor High School miserable. In Episode 1 when Diesel and the Crew came in homeroom he started to torturing Thomas by spitball, wedgies, swirlies, pantings, stealing his lunch money, rumors, and etc. Almost all the people except Thomas, Percy, Toby, Gordon, James, Edward, Emily, Rosie, Henry, Salty, and Duck is afraid of him. That why when Diesel and the Crew roam through the halls to cause trouble everybody move out of the way. In Episode 15, Thomas refused to move out of his way then Diesel threw him against the lockers then Percy, Toby, and Gordon join in. Then his crew join in then start hitting when Emily block Thomas when Diesel hit her in the eye then Thomas got really mad he threw him into the garbage can and kick it into the janitor closet and lock it. Then Diesel was suspended and Thomas, Percy, Toby Gordon, and the crew was sent for 5 hour of detention. Diesel 10 /Splatter /Dodge Diesel 10/Splatter/Dodge and Thomas have the biggest rivalry in the school, Diesel 10/Splatter/Dodge try to make Thomas miserable and want him to suffer. But Thomas and his friends will fight til the end Spencer Silversteam Thomas and Spencer have a major rivalry ever since Spencer came back on Sodor, their rivalry gotten stronger ad stronger until something that made Thomas really cross when Spencer was flirting with Emily and Thomas challenge for a marathon. Then Thomas won and got a kiss from Emily on the lips. Category:Human Category:Thomas Category:Sodor High School Category:Thomas Experience Category:Male Category:7 Friends Category:Knapford College Student